


Broken

by Moonfrost614



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: Darkness. That is all Gunmar could see and feel. Darkness all around him. He didn’t know where he was. He remembers fighting the Trollhunter, the same one that had killed his son. He remembers the blade of daylight cutting into his chest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a month after Eternal Night.

Darkness. That is all Gunmar could see and feel. Darkness all around him. He didn’t know where he was. He remembers fighting the Trollhunter, the same one that had killed his son. He remembers the blade of daylight cutting into his chest. 

As Gunmar tries to remember more, he noticed a white mist at his feet. Then he saw a wolf pup staring at him. The warlord couldn’t help but tip his head to the side in confusion. The pup does the same, seeming to smile at him. 

Then the pup turns and runs. In a panic Gunmar runs after the pup. He didn’t want to be alone in this dark world. He follows the young wolf to a cloud of white mist. He slides to a stop, looking at the wall. He looks to his left, then to his right. It seems to stretch on forever. He then looks down to see the wolf pup again. She wags her tail as she looks at him before going into the mist. It takes him a minute before following the little thing. After all, if they can go into the unknown than so can he. 

“Did it work?” Gunmar hears a young voice say. “He is in one pice. Well kinda.” Gunmar makes a face before opening his eye. He tries to move but can’t he feels as if he was made out of dead stone.

“Can you hear me? If you can blink.” A new voice asked, a young bull. Gunmar blinks. “Good. My name is Summer Night. The other one is my brother, Timothy.”

That is when Gunmar smells human, two humans, both bulls. Then it hits him. He let out a low growl, he doesn’t need to move his mouth to make this sound.

“Is that anyway to greet someone?” The one called Summer asked as he steps into Gunmar’s view. The human looked to be a few years older than the Trollhunter when he was still human. Summer’s flesh was a dark brown with even darker hair. The young human also had light blue eyes with specks of silver in them. What confused Gunmar was how the human was dressed. It was like he was from a much younger world. When the humans hadn’t made their huts that touch the sky.

“Welcome home, Gunmar.” Says the first home, Timothy. He joins his brother, smiling as if he wasn’t standing in front of someone that could kill him. The human looked nothing like his sibling. He had light skin with little spots on his cheeks and nose. His eyes were a light brown with messy chestnut hair. He too was wearing an outfit similar to Summer’s.

Gunmar opens his mouth to speak but no words were formed. He tries to move his hands, he feels a few of his fingers move. This gives him a brief feeling of relief. He was slowly getting back to normal.

“So are you going to tell him?” Timothy asked looking at Summer before walking away. Gunmar turns his head to see the chestnut teen dig through a large wooden box.

Summer gives a nod and turns back to Gunmar. "You will be able to walk around in a few days or less. When you do, I'll show you around. For now you will stay in Timothy's care." 

Gunmar tries to watch the human walk away but still couldn't really move. He let out a low growl at this and looks back at the other human. 

"You know you are the first troll to be part of The Watchful! Well… There was another kinda? We really didn't form it yet and we don't know if they are still alive or some person they were once were. I never got to meet them but Summer talks about them if he is in a good mood." Timothy rambles on as he kept looking for whatever he was looking for. “Summer says you been dead for about a month and- Oh!” The boy holds out a vase with a dark blue color. He turns to Gunmar smiling. 

Gunmar growls as Timothy walks back over to him. He knew far too well what he wanted him to do. So the dark troll did what anyone would do. He clamped his mouth shut and glared at Timothy.

“Come now. This will help you. I promise.” Timothy says with amusement, “Don’t you won't be able to move again? This will help a lot.”

A minute passed until Gunmar opens his mouth. Timothy giggles before pouring the medicine in his mouth.

“Okay. You should be able to move around in a day or so. I have to go and check on the others.” With that said he leaves Gunmar alone.

Gunmar let out a sigh. He could feel a headache form. This had to be the worst thing to happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days passed or what Gunmar believed to be two days. It was hard telling the time being in that room. During that time he gained the ability to walk again. He also learned that he couldn’t harm Summer. He had tried to crush the human only hurting himself. 

“I physically bonded our bodies together. You can’t kill me if you wanted to but this will keep you from hurting the others.” The odd human had told him.

It was day three now and Gunmar was now following Summer. It was until now did the former warlord realized he was underground.

“What is the Watchful?” Gunmar asked as he drops to all four so his head would stop hitting the ceiling. “Why do you hide like worms?”

“The Watchful is a society of people who are abused, neglected or down on their luck. We punish those who harm those who can’t fight.” Summer says, “We hide so no one will ever harm us again.”

Gunmar glanced down at him. He noticed that Summer walked with his head held high and his shoulders back. He sees scars on the back of his neck. 

That is when they walked into a large opening filled with humans of all shapes and colors. Many of them were whelps, smiling and laughing. A few of them cling to their mothers or other adults.

The adults and humans that were between whelphood and adulthood called ‘teens’, were trading or making things. A lot of them was making all kinds of foods. Gunmar couldn’t help but drool at the smell of meat.

Gunmar followed Summer to a small group of ‘teens’. Two of them were wrestling while there of them were making nets and one was cooking. Summer greets the group and speaks to them in a language that Gunmar didn’t know. The three that was weaving nets smiled and gave a nod.

“Gunmar,” Summer says to him, “Stay here.” The human says before leaving him with the group. 

Gunmar growls lowly at this before looking at the group who were smiling at him. The one who was cooking, a young mare wrapped in colorful clothing from head to toe, pats the stony ground next to her. 

A minute passed before Gunmar let out an annoyed growl and sits down next to her. He watches her as she cut vegetables and a large bird up. That is when an elder mare and a small herd of goats and sheep walked past them. 

Gunmar could feel drool on his chin as he watched. He reaches out to grab one only to have his hand hit by some branches. He turns to see the old mare glaring at him. She points the bundle of brunches at him.

“No tocar!” She yells at him. Gunmar made a face at this. He couldn’t believe this human had hit him. In spite he tries again only to be hit again. He growls as he stands up, he opens his mouth to roar only to feel a great pain between legs. He let a wheeze as he dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground.

“Dije no tocar!” The old woman says before walking away with her herd. All the while the teens laugh and shake their heads at him. Gunmar growls but doesn’t do anything. 

“What are you doing?” A familiar voice asked, causing Gunmar to look up to see Summer looking at him with amusement.

“Dying. Leave me be.” Gunmar groans out. A few seconds later he hears Summer talking to others in that strange language. 

A minute passed and Gunmar stands up again to see an annoyed Summer glaring at him. “What?” He rumbles out as he crossed his arms.

“Come with me. Now.” The human says with such a dark tone that made Gunmar feel uncomfortable. The human then walks away. Gunmar debates about following him or not, then he remembers that Summer brought him back. He wasn’t ready to die again. So Gunmar follows him down another tunnel and onto the surface. 

The wind tugged at his mane as he stared up at the open sky, not a single cloud in the sky. He missed the stars so much. He quickly looked around to see no forest just an open prairie. He then saw the old mare from before. He lets out a growl as Summer walks over to her, he follows. While Summer speaks to the old thing, Funmar and her were glaring at each other, neither looking away. 

Then she smiles at something Summer says and gives a nod. Summer turns to Gunmar, still annoyed with him. 

“You going to stay with Isabella until you repay your debet from trying to steal from her.”

Gunmar looked at him in disbelief, then anger. “You can’t do that! I am Gunmar the Black! You are nothing but a human!”

As soon as those words left his mouth, he felt something go through him. He screams in pain as he falls to his knees. It was gone just as quickly as it had came. Gunmar shacks as he used his arms to keep him upwards. He looks up at the humans and felt his heart go to his throat.

There stood Summer Night, eyes glowing purple and purple lighting dancing at his fingertips. “I brought you into this world, Gunmar the Black. I can take you out of it.” Then he went back to normal and walks away. “Stay out of trouble.”

Gunmar stayed there trying not to puke. He looks at the mare, Isabella, to see her look at him worriedly. It was that moment he realized he made a deal with something that wasn't human. At least not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Gunmar sat in the tall grass as Isabella watched over the small heard while standing on a rock next to him. 

It had been about an hour since Summer dumped Gunmar with Isabella. Gunmar was bored out of mind but refuse to leave. He didn't want to deal with Summer again. 

That is when something small hits him in the back of the head. At first he ignores it until it happens for a third time. Turns around with a growl, there was Timothy kneeling. He puts a finger to his lips and gesture for the troll to follow him. Gunmur made a face before turning back around. Another rock hits him again, he quickly turns around deciding if he should eat the human again. This time the gestures were more aggressive. Gunmar was about to ignore him again until a thought crossed his mind.

Summer and Timothy are brothers. Who said that Timothy didn’t know magic like his older brother? 

Gunmar gave Isabella a quick glance to see her sleeping. He then gets up and follows Timothy. When they were far enough did Timothy speak.

“I need your help with something.” He says as he turns to face Gunmar. The larger male made a face at this. 

“And that would be?”

“Helping me impress someone?” Timothy asked hopefully. “Please?” 

Gunmar growls and crosses arms. “What is it for me?”

Timothy grins and points at him. “I can get you anything you want to eat, a good place to sleep and shorten your punishment.”

That got Gunmar’s attachen. “How short?”

Timothy thinks about it. “I can take four days off of it.”

“Two weeks!” He demands as he gets on all fours. He gives the human credit when doesn’t flinch away.

“One week. Think about it. This might be the only time Summer will let you on your own.” 

Gunmar snorts as he looks down thinking about it. Then grins, this didn’t seem so bad. A place to relax and food? Counting to see this pup make a fool of himself? “It seems we have came to an agreement.”

“Yes! Come on! He has to be here by now.” Timothy says exitly as he runs off. Gunmar rolls his eyes before following the brown head.

They came to a lone tree where another human bull was sitting. Timothy smiles up at him, blushing a little. He digs into his pocket and pulls something wrapped in a cloth out. He holds it up to him. “I brought you some biscuits, Eric.”

“You brought me biscuits?” Eric asked with a laugh.  
“And honey!” Timothy adds as he pulls out a small jar. Eric leans over to get a better look at this. Timothy smiles even more and hold the gifts even higher.

While Gunmar was looking at them in confusion and a little bit of disgust. He never understand humans and he hated the fact he had to watch one try to impress another.

Eric then smirks. “Only you show me what you did before.”

“Did what before?” Gunmar asked eyeing Timothy. The human turns to him with a grin. Gunmar had seen that grin before. “No.”

“Oh come on! You said you would help!” Timothy says with a laugh.

“Not like this! I will not be used as some kind of-!” Gunmar yelled but was caught off as Timothy put his hands together and started to beg.

"Come on man! Please? You said you would be my wingman!" 

Gunmar made a face and growls. “Wingman? What is a wingman?”

“A friend! A buddy! Someone who helps the other out! Especially stuff like this!” Timothy says as he gestures to Erik who was still in the tree. 

Gunmar let out a low growl and crosses his arms. There was no way he was going to do this willinging. But the longer he looked at him the quicker his will bends. Those brown eyes reminding him that he too was once like this. He let out a sigh and unfolds his arms.

“Fine,” He growls and points at the human, “You owe me.”

Timothy smiles and claps his hands. “Stay right there!” He says before running a few feet away.

Gunmar had a bad feeling about this but was too proud to move. He watched as Timothy took in a deep breath in then out. There was a low rumble as dark clouds formed over their heads, blocking out the stars. Golden lightning flashed over their heads before striking Timothy and the ground around him. The human opens his eyes, they were solid gold. He then raises hand, palm down, towards Gunmar. The lightning then starts to move closer to Gunmar.  
“Not again.” Gunmar says before the whole world went black. He let out a groan as he shakes his head and sits up. He looks around to see he was in that dark world again, it still had that mist. He was standing next to the giant mist wall. The wolf whelp was standing next to it, though it looked different.

The whelp was grey and red, they looked like they were on fire. They also had four solid green eyes. The little beast seemed to smile and wag their tail at him. 

“Gunmar! Oh God! Gunmar!” Timothy’s voice echoed in the void, it was coming from the mist. It was clear that he was panicking. “Gunmar! Come on! Wake up!”

Hearing the fear in the fear in the younger bulls voice tugged at Gumar’s heart. The troll took a step forward but stops when he hears a voice. 

“Father. Father, where are you?”

Gunmar’s eyes go wide in shock. It was his son! Joy filled his heart as he opened his mouth to call out to him but stops when he hear a whimper. He looks down to see that the young wolf was whimpering in fear. Something wasn’t right.

“Faaatheeer…. Faaaaatheeer…” The voice calls out again, closer this time. Gunmar felt a cold shiver go down his spin. The voice sound like Bular but it wasn’t him. It had an echo to it. Someone or something was mimicking Bular. Gunmar stood still as the voice slowly faded. He slowly relaxed.

That is when he saw a figure that was made of green mist. It became clearer when it moved closer to him. The figure looked like him but their horns curved downwards. Gunmar stared at the other troll in shock as they smile softly at him. Then they frown as they looked over their shoulder. They then turn back to Gunmar and gently pressed their forehead against his.

“Look to the past for it hold the future.” They say, the voice was familiar to Gunmar but he couldn’t place where he had heard it. Before he could do anything the strange troll steps back and slams their fist into his chest, sending him into the wall of mist.

Gunmar sat up with a gasp as he looked around in a panic. He was back in the living world. He looked to his side to see Timothy crying.

“Oh thank God! I thought I killed you!” The human yells as he throws himself onto Gunmar’s arm. “I’m so sorry!”

Gunmar moans as he rubbed at his face. He was sore but that wasn’t what was brother him. What was this dark place? Who was that troll? Who was she? Why did he feel like he knew her?

He then stands up and turns to Timothy, “I need to speak to your brother. Now.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gunmar went to Summer as soon as he could feel his legs again. He was able to find the human in the healing chamber. Together both he and Timothy told Summer what had happened. Now they were waiting for his response.

“Limbo.” Summer finally say after a few minutes. “You keep going to a place called Limbo.”

“Limbo?” Gunmar asked while Summer walked around the large chamber.

“Yes Limbo. A place where the lost souls go to. It depends on what belief you look at.” Summer explains, “Most believe it is a place between hell and earth.” 

Gunmar growls lowly at this. “It still doesn’t explain who that mare is or why I keep going.” 

“Well you said she wants you to find something.” Timothy says, “We just need to find it.” 

“We?” Gunmar asked looking at the small human. 

“Yes we.” Timothy puffs out his chest. “Right, Summer?”

Summer walks over to Gunmar, ignoring his brother. He is holding a wooden box with strange markings on it. He opens the box to show ashes in it. He gets a fist full of it and blows it into Gunmar’s face. He then hands the troll a large bowl of blood. 

Gunmar coughs and glares at the strange human before taking the bowl. He grins when he sees it’s human blood. He greedily gulps it down without a second thought. He opens his mouth but pauses. He feels strange, he feels a strange tingly feeling. Then the tingly feeling started to feel sharp. He let out a grunt as he tried to walk around the room. The pain increases all over his body like fire. He grabs on to the table and looks up to see Summer watching camly from the otherside.

“Wha- what have y-you done to me?!” Gunmar demands before roaring in pain. The sound of bones breaking and reforming filled the air. Gunmar falls to his side, vanishing from view. His roars turn into scream until everything was silent. 

Timothy who had watched in horror, slowly walks over to the table. "G-Gunmar?"

He jumps back when a large human hand slams down on the table. Slowly a tall and buffy man stands up. His skin was dark brown with tattoos and scars. Black hair in dreads hang from his head. The man looks at his hands then touches his face. 

"What have you done to me?!"

"I turned you into a human." Summer says simply. "Tomorrow you will leave with Timothy and get supplies."

"What?!" Timothy says in shock. "Why am I being punished?!"

The older boy turns to him with a glare. "Eric."

"Oh." He says softly. 

Gunmar growls at this, at least he tried. It sounded so off and strange in his new form. It seems the gods really did hate him


	5. Chapter 5

Gunmar frowns as he followed Timothy through the large market called a mall. It was loud and crowded. It also didn't help that his clothes didn't fit, they were to small and tight. 

Timothy turns to him with a smile. "Come on. We are going to get you some new clothes." 

"Good." He says as he picks up his speed. Even as a human he was still taller than most. He grins as some humans stare at him with wide eyes. Sadly his amusement is short lived when they come to a staircase that had moving steps. He watched as people got on it and let it carry them to the second level. He didn't like it at all. 

"It's okay." Timothy says as he gives him a nudge with his elbow. "I didn't like it either. Just step on and you'll be fine." With that said the small human steps onto the moving stairs. 

After a long minute Gunmar finally step onto the stairs. He stands perfectly still watching the steps. He steps off as soon as he reaches the top. He glares at it before turning to Timothy. "Never again."

Timothy gives a nod before leading the way into a shop. Gunmar looked around as he fallowed. There was clothing everywhere. There was all kinds too, but none were his taste. That is until Timothy lead him to a corner where the clothes were mostly made out of leather and black. 

After hours of trying clothes on both Gunmar and Timothy had new clothes. As they were leaving Gunmar smelled something strong and bitter. "What is that?"

Timothy pauses and sniffs the air. He makes a face at it. "Coffee. Stuff is so nasty."

"... Buy me some." 

Timothy gives Gunmar a disgusted look before going to a little stand getting a cup of coffee. He then hands it to the giant. "Careful, it's hot."

Gunmar takes a minute holding the drink in his hand, feeling the faint heat from within. He takes the black top off of the drink. Then he sniffs it before taking a sip. The former troll flinches form not just the heat, the drink was bitter and had a burnt taste to it. “Disgusting.” He mumbles with a frown.

“I know right? Summer loves-” Timothy says only to be cut off by Gunmar taking another sip. “I thought you hate it.”

“I do hate it, but I will not let it go to waste. Who knows how long it took them to make this.” Gunmar says before looking around. “Is there somewhere we can eat?” 

“Oh yeah!” Timothy says as he starts to walk over to another stall. “Go set down while I get us some food.”

Gunmar gladly found a place to sit. He was grateful that the chair didn’t break. After sometime Timothy returned with a tray of food. Gunmar didn’t recognize any of the foods. Though one of them seem to be bread with salt on it. There was also two of each as well. 

“What is this?” Gunmar picks up the bread with salt on it. 

“That is a pretzel. It’s really good with cheese.” Timothy says as he picks up the other pretzel and dips it in a small cup full of yellow goo. 

Gunmar takes a bite out of the pretzel and made a face. It didn’t taste that good. A blue eye lands on the ‘cheese’. With a hum he dips it into the yellow goo. This time the bread didn’t taste that bad. 

After eating their meal they get up to leave. Next to their table was some young human bulls and mares. Timothy was in front of Gunmar, allowing him to see what will unfold next. One of the bulls stick out his foot, tripping the younger human. Another human pours some kind of red drink on them. 

Gunmar felt his blood boil as the group howled with laughter while a few tried to help Timothy. The warlord was about to march over and punch them in the face when a very tall mare walked over.

“What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?” She demands as she kneels down to help clean his son off. She had long dark red hair, light brown skin and beautiful dark blue eyes. 

“They tripped him and then poured some kind of drink on them.” Gunmar growled as he pulled Timothy to his feet and pushed him behind him. “I should beat you into a plump!”

The mare places a hand on Gunmar’s arm. “Not yet.” She turns to Timothy. “How old are you?”

“I’m fifthteen. Why?” The brunet asked just as the kind mare punches the leader in the face. She then grabs the bags Timothy dropped and grabbed Gunmar’s hand before leading them away. She didn’t let go until they reach the front doors of the mall. 

“Sorry about that. I’m Ember.” She says as she gives Timothy the bags back. 

“I’m Gunmar and this is my son Timothy.” Gunmar says as he gestures to the shorty.

Wait. Did he just call a human his son? No way is this human going to belive-

“That explains why you were so pissed. You are a good dad.” Ember says before walking away, her shoulder brushed against his. “Stay safe you two.”

Gunmar blinks at this and watches her walk away. What a strange human. Amusing but strange.

“So what do you want to do now….. Dad?” Timothy asked with a very smug smile. 

“How about me beating you into a plump?” Gunmar growls at him before walking away. 

“Wait for me Dad!”

Gunmar groans at this. Hopefully Summer will talk some sense into his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hello Father.” Summer says with a smirk as he walks over to Gunmar. Gunmar groans when the younger bull sits next to him on the log. 

“First Timothy and now you?” 

Summer shrugs his shoulders at him. “It’s funny. Besides you are a father.”

Gunmar turns to him with a raised brow. “How did you know that?”

The human gestures around them. “I have eyes and ears everywhere, Gunmar.” He then looks up the stars. “When I was a boy my mother used to tell me that when people die they become stars.”

“What about your father? You and Timothy never talk about him.” Gunmar had a feeling he knew why they didn’t. He could feel the air go cold.

“.... My mother and I were slaves. My father, he was Timothy’s father too, was our master. My father was a cold, loveless monster. He would beat both our mothers. Good thing he didn’t touch the little ones.”

“Little ones?” Gunmar asked

Summer gives a nod, still looking at the cloudless night sky. “Timothy’s mother had three daughters after she had Timothy. He was their only son.” 

Gunmar watches Summer for a minute before looking at the stars. They sit there for a while until Summer laughs. Gunmar jumps and turns to him with a glare. “Why are you laughing?”

“Our mothers were gay!” Summer says as he laughs even harder.

Gunmar blinks slowly at this. “What?”

“My mother and Timothy’s mother were lovers! I just realized it!” He shakes his head, “That bastard must have caught them in the act. Explains why he killed them, but why kill the girls? Lilly wasn’t even six and the twins were learning how to walk.”  
Gunmar felt sick as he listened to Summer, letting the words sink in. Whelps, gods, they were whelps. Humans yes, but whelps nothing less. Killed by their own father. “How…. How old were you?”

Summer picks at his nails as he thinks about it. “I was eighteen years old at the time. I am now one hundred and sixty nine years old. Timothy was fifthteen and is now one hundred and sixty six years old. We haven’t aged since that day.” 

Gunmar sucks in a breath. They were whelps, still whelps who will forever be whelps. Every bone in Gunmar told him to just kill them, end it all for them. Let them join their mothers and sisters. Another part of him tells him otherwise. He gently places a hand on Summer’s back. “Scream.”

Summer slowly turns to him with a confused look on his face. “What?”

“Scream. Yell. Let out your pain and anger.” He says before tipping his head back and yells at the top of his lungs. Soon his yells were joined by Summer’s. They do this until their yelling turns into laughter. 

Summer stands up, now in a better mood. “Come on, Timothy will get mad if we late for dinner.” He pulls Gunmar to his feet.

“Maybe but not as mad as you.” The old troll says befor he pushes Summer down and runs off. 

"Hey!" Summer yells as he runs after him laughing.

Gunmar's lungs burn as he runs but he couldn't help but smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Gunmar let out a moan as he waited in what a human called a car. Summer, Timothy and Gunmar sat in a car waiting for their target to come out of the bar. They have been waiting for three hours now. Their target was elder mare who drank alot and abused her grandwhelps. 

“Gunmar stop it.” Summer scolds him, “Timothy is behaving better than you.”

Gunmar snorts at this and looks out of the window. “I’m bored.” He says before leaning forward, between the two immortals. “Play war songs. Now.” 

“No.” Summer says as he watched the bar. 

“Why not?” He says as he tries to growl but fails. It feels and sounds wrong.

“Because the target is on the move.” Summer says as he starts the car. Gunmar grins and sits back. As he did this Timothy starts to play war songs. 

“Cause I’m T.N.T! I’m dynamite!” Timothy shouts while Summer shakes his head at his brother. Gunmar is jamming away to the song along with Timothy. 

“Will you two calm down before- OH SHIT!” Summer yells as he jerks the wheel and slams on the breaks. Gunmar slams his head into the window. The warlord groans as he rubs his head. 

Timothy turns to look at him. “You okay?”

Gunmar nods his head. “I’ll be fine.” He then glares at Summer. “What was that?!”

“A cat.” Summer says softly “A big cat.”

“What?” Both Timothy and Gunmar asked as they look at Summer in confusion. Summer points outside and there sitting on the car was a very large cat with long black fur with dark green eyes. 

“Are you kidding me?” Gunmar says in annoyance. “You still alive?”

“You know them?” Timothy asked surprised then smiles. “Can we keep them?”

“They chased me up a tree once.” Gunmar says before frowning at the boy. “No.”

“Please?” Timothy begs him. “I’ll take good care of them! Please!?”

“No!” Summer says while glaring at his brother, “You know I don’t like cats!”

Gunmar blinks at this and grins. “We keeping the cat.” 

“Yes!” Timothy says as he gets out of the car to get the cat. Summer turns to glare at Gunmar who was still had a smug smile on his face.

“You are the worse fake dad ever.” 

Timothy gets in the car holding the cat. “You the best fake dad ever!”

Summer groans while Gunmar laughs his ass off. Summer starts the car and starts to follow their target again, unaware they were being watched. 

After taking care of the target and taking the children back home, Gunmar was laying on his back on the floor. Timothy layed next to him on his belly petting the cat. Meanwhile Summer was healing some elder who hurt their leg. 

“What about Fluff?” Timothy asked out loud. Gunmar makes a face at that. 

“Are you insane? That is a main coon. Give her a worthy name.” He turns his head to look at the cat. The she cat rolls onto her belly and meows. She then boops his nose. He frowns at her and points at her. “I will eat you.”

“You will not eat her! What is wrong with you?” Timothy scolds him.

“A lot of things.” Gunmar says with a grin. This causes Timothy shake his head at him. They remain quite until Timothy speaks again.

"How about….. Abyss?" Timothy asked as he rolls over to Gunmar and throws half of his body onto him.

The black cat meows at this. Gunmar hums before pushing his fake son off. "It fits her."

Abyss then lays on Gunmar, Timothy joins her. Gunmar bares his teeth at them and tries to get rid of them. But nothing worked. He huffs as he glares at a wall. He will eat them both when he is a troll again. Though right now he is going to take a nap.


	8. Chapter 8

Gunmar let out a huff as he leaned against a wall. He watched as Summer and Timothy looked at some paintings. He was bored out of his mind. He would rather have some mare try talking to him then this.

“Gunmar!” Gunmar turned to see Ember walking over to with a big smile on her face. Gunmar couldn’t help but smile at the human.   
“Hello, Ember.” He stands up straight as she comes to his side. Hw notice that her red mane was curly instead of straight. She was even wearing what looked to be war paint. Oddly enough it made her more attractive than fearsome. “You look… Well.”

She beams at him. “Really? I hope my date thinks so too.” 

Gunmar makes a face. “ A date? What is that?” 

She looks at him in confusion before relaxation made its way onto her face. “Oh! English isn’t your first language is it? That is okay.” She pats his arm before explaning it to him. “Another word for dating is courting. It depends on the culture on how these dates go.”

Gunmar gives a nod to this as he crosses his arms. “I am familiar with courting.Who is it that your courting?”

“Oh his name is Chase.” She says with a nervous smile. “He should be here soon.”

“You are nervous,” Gunmar says with amusement. “Why?”

The dark blue eyed human pushes her lips out at him. “I haven’t done this in a while. Not since my ex girlfriend.”

“You are bisexual?” A voice asked from the side. Both giants turn to see a smaller man with short brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes.

“Chase!” Ember says with joy, “ Yeah I am.” 

Chase’s face turned up in disgust. Without another word he leaves. Gunmar raises an eyebrow at this before turning to Ember.

“Why did he-” Gunmar cuts himself off when he sees Ember crying. Seeing her cry didn’t seem right. It made him feel ill. “Ember,” He says gently, “Lets go get some pizza.”

Sometime later the two were outside walking down a path at a park. Both had finished their meal some time ago. Now they walked in silence, Ember sometimes wiping at her face.

Gunmar takes a deep breath in before he speaks. “Graveyards are pretty crowded. People must be dying to get in there.”

This causes Ember to snort and playfully swat at him. He chuckles at her and keeps going. All night the two laughed at his bad jokes. Ember even told a few of her own. This led an offended Gunmar to chase a laughing Ember through the park. Ember was laughing so that she had to stop running to catch her breath. This aloud Gunmar to catch her. 

“Got you!” He wraps his arms around her, chest to chest. She laughs at this and looks up at him. 

“Yes you did.” She says as her face heats up. “What are you going to do about it?”

“You kissed?!” Timothy says as he cut the peppers. Gunmar let out a sigh as he stirred the soup he was making. 

“It was one kiss. It didn’t mean anything.” He says giving the human a look. “So drop it.”

“Dude you kissed! That is awesome!” 

Gunmar sighs and shakes his head. He had to admit it. It was a nice kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Gunmar looked at his phone then back at the large hut in front of him. He looks at the phone again. No way this was Ember's home. That was when Ember comes out of the hut. "Gunmar! You made it!"

Gunmar gives a nod and walks over. Though before he could reach the door a young human pup jumps in front of Ember. He was thin, short light red hair, bight blue eyes and his face was covered in freckles. "Crush the nuts!" He screams before throwing some kind of round thing at Gunmar's bullhood. 

In seconds Gunmar was down for the count. Ember rushes to his side. "Are you alright?!" 

He gives her a weak nod. They giant if of a human mare turns to the human pup. He looked very proud of himself. 

"Luke! You are in so much trouble! Why did you do that?!" Ember yells at the pup. Gunmar glances at her to see her baring her teeth in a fit of rage. Almost like a troll would.

The pup, Luke, gives her a confused look. "Why you mad, Mama?"

"BECAUSE YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND!" She yells at him as she looms over the young pup. Luke looked up at her in fear, tears fell from his bright eyes. Ember seems to shrink at this before kneeling down. "L-Luke... I am so sorry. I should not have yelled at you. Can you tell me why you threw your ball at Gunmar?"

Luke looks at Gunmar, who was now slowly standing back up. "Daddy told me to."

Gunmar narrows his eye at this. Ember hadn't told him she had a pup. Did she not trust him? Also he would like to met the father of her pup. He wanted to return the welcoming gift.

Ember sighs and rubs their face with both their hands. "Luke, you can NOT do that. It is very rude and unkind. I taught you better than that." Emily says, frowning at her son in disappointment.

Luke hang his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Mama's Boyfriend."

"Gunmar. And nice shot." Gunmar says smirk. He grins when Ember gives him a look. Luke perks up at this, and runs over to hug Gunmar's leg. 

"I like you! Can we keep him?" Luke ask his mother who sighs and goes inside. Gunmar followers her, making sure the pup didn't fall or got hurt. He didn't want to give Ember the wrong idea.

Soon all three of them are eating. Ember had made something called pinned tacos with rice and beans. It was pretty good though Gunmar refused to eat the rice and beans, and it looked like he wasn't alone. Luke made a face at the food. "Why do I have to eat it? Mr. Gun isn't eating his!"

Gunmar knew that young humans needed to eat their plants or they would grow weak. He looks at the rice and beans. He scoops them on to his plate before he started to eat. He was surpireds, it didn't taste that bad. He glances over to see Luke eating his rice and beans. Gunmar looks over to Ember and almost chocked on his food. The mare was smiling at him softly, there was something in those dark blue eyes.

A hour later and Gunmar was sitting on a long throne. He cleaned the dishes and put the food away while Ember got Luke ready for bed. Soon Ember comes back downstairs from putting Luke to bed. "Sorry about that, Gunmar." 

He waves her off. "It is alright. He has a good aim." Gunmar says with a grin. He then looks around and his eyes landed on a strange creature. "What is that?"

Ember looks at it and smiles "Oh that is my pitbull, Lily!" The 'Lily' was hiding and poking her head into the door way. She was tan with floppy ears. "I'm surprised she even showed her face. She is scared of men."

Gunmar turns from the animal to look at Ember. The mare was frowning, eyes narrowed, her mind was deep in thought. "Who hurt her?"

"Philip, my ex husband." Ember says before sighing. 

Gunmar frowns at this, clenching his fist. "Did he ever hurt you or Luke." Ember didn't look at him. That is all he needed.

A minute passed when Ember speaks up again. "I know you not human, Gunmar."


End file.
